The present disclosure relates to a method for selecting a sheet feed portion for image formation, image forming apparatuses, and information processing apparatuses.
In general, an image forming apparatus having a plurality of sheet feed portions is known. Each of the sheet feed portions feeds a sheet material for image formation to an image forming portion. In general, the sheet material is paper. The sheet feed portion is referred to as a paper sheet feed cassette, a paper sheet cassette, or the like.
An information processing apparatus which serves as a transmitter of a print job allows a user to select a feed source of the sheet material for execution of the print job from among the plurality of sheet feed portions of the image forming apparatus.
Further, it is known that the image forming apparatus automatically selects from among the sheet feed portions according to information, included in the print job, which represents a size of the sheet material for printing. The information, in the print job, representing the size of the sheet material for printing is designated by the user of the information processing apparatus which serves as the transmitter of the print job.